Synchronize
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Hikaru has been distant from his young twin brother, because he had began to date Haruhi, but he started to miss the bundle of joy always clinging to his arm, so he planned to take his twin out on a date of their own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

 **Warning: Hikaru/Kaoru.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Hikaru has been distant from his young twin brother, because he had began to date Haruhi, but he started to miss the bundle of joy always clinging to his arm, so he planned to take his twin out on a date of their own.

Synchronize

The elder twin had been dating Haruhi for some time, but his mind was almost always distracted by his younger twin brother, who had been oddly grumpy and withdrawn from him. However, the older twin would not allow his little brother to avoid him any longer, because he missed his adorable counterpart, so he planned to take the youngster out on a date, even though he had to use force. "Kaoru, I won't say this one more time - get into the damn limo!" he demanded, as his little brother squirmed and writhed in his embrace, while hitting his chest with tiny fists, which he found absolutely cute, but his twin's charming charade was not going to stop him from making their date into a reality. "Well, I did give you a warning. Now, I'm just going to throw you into the limo. Up you go, my little darling!"

He watched similar hazel orbs widen in terror, as he lifted his younger brother into his arms bridal style, while mischievously grinning and tossing his twin onto the comfy cushions in the limo, who released a frightened yelp, but eventually landed safely on his back and sent his older brother an angry glare. However, the youngster immediately scrambled onto his hands and knees in an attempt to crawl away from his older twin, who sat down beside him in the backseat and reached out for him, but he was in absolutely no mood to cuddle with his traitorous brother, because his twin pushed him aside for that tremendously annoying brunette girl, so he vowed to keep his body a "Hikaru Free Zone" to punish his dense elder twin.

On the contrary, the older brother was not going to tolerate such defiance, so he reached out and grasped the youngster's small ankle, while pulling his little twin brother into an inescapable embrace, as tiny fists began pounding against his chest once more. "Kaoru, I want to cuddle with you!" the older twin demanded, as the adorable boy on his lap pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, while seizing his struggles, but allowing the hugs and kisses. "Sheesh, I never knew you were this feisty, but don't worry, because I like your tough act."

XOXO

The ebony limo pulled up to a meadow filled with multicolored flowers, as his younger twin immediately ran away from him, but he simply followed behind his brother, who had come to a halt in his escape, while busily staring at the large dining table and maids preparing delicious sweets for them. "Hikaru, I am speechless," his little brother said, as he mischievously smiled, while pushing his twin down into the flowers and attempting to kiss him, but his little brother only turned his face away, so his lips met the youngster's crimson cheeks, which only made him released an exhausted sigh, because he deeply desired his adorable counterpart so bad! "Big brother, I will not be your rebound boy, and nor will I stand for being second place in your heart compared to that annoying brunette thief, stealing you from me and tarnishing our love! Now, I want you take me home, because I know that you're just trying to distract yourself by toying around with me."

The elder twin leaned down and connected their foreheads together, as the youngster's hazel orbs drifted shut, because he truly did miss his older brother, but he wanted to punish his twin for being really dense, so he had put an end to all forms of physical contact, even though the vow was hurting him, as well. "Kaoru, my little darling, I broke up with her," he said, as the younger twin blinked, while peering into similar hazel hues, searching for truth and honesty. "Every minute I was with her, I kept thinking about you. Do you want to know how much?"

The younger twin nodded, as his elder brother smirked down at him, while running slender fingers across his crimson cheeks. "My fingers missed your skin, especially these blushing cheeks of yours...," his older brother said, as hands went up his shirt, while his counterpart began tickling him, making him burst into a giggling mess. "My ears missed your laughter, especially since your voice is music to me…"

His older brother grabbed his chin, as he smiled widely, while he awaited for the next compliment, which only darkened the crimson shade on his face. "My eyes missed the smile upon your lips, especially since I haven't been seeing them lately...," his twin said, as a thumb gently fluttered across his lips, while his counterpart leaned down closer. "My tongue missed your mouth, especially since I know you taste sweeter than any candy in the world..."

Both hazel orbs drifted close once the elder twin initiated their overdue kiss, as the maids watching from afar squealed in delight, while the twins smirked into their heated smooch. "Kaoru, I love you," the older brother muttered, as his lips traveled down the youngster's neck, while arms wrapped around his shoulders, making his desire for the angel underneath him beyond uncontrollable. "I need you. I want you…"

His younger twin whined, as fingers tugged at his auburn locks, obviously pleading for him to go further. It seemed that his counterpart felt the same way. "Hikaru, I love you so much, but you're being a tease…" his little brother said, as he laughed, while biting down on the youngster's ear, earning a moan. "Hikaru~"

The elder smiled, speaking into the youngster's ear. "Patience, little one."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it.


End file.
